Doodley
Doodley is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's fangame. Profile Doodley became very famous in Townville for his shopliftings, thefts, and robberies. The main way to notice if he had stolen from some place was to look for his mark, a graffiti. He was said to be one of the best thieves in the city and this made him be the rival of David Hickets, whose security he had fooled more than once. Profiles known from cases: *He practices shooting, drinks wine, drinks lemonade, is Jewish, eats brown rice, has a guns permission, rides a bike, wears Eau Fleur and wears dockside shoes. *He doesn't have pottery skills, doesn't have carpentry skills, isn't married and can't drive. *During the events of Purchase A Murder, he had a stubble. *During the events of Souvenirs For A Grave, he wore an Easter badge. *During the events of Rocky Knife, he wore a green cap. *During the events of Guns In The Backyard, he was a Fluke and had a wound. *During the events of Up The Roof, he wore black clothes. Role in cases To see the rest of Doodley's timeline, please read Gary Perkins Season 1: Townville Previous minor roles: *The Corpse Which Smelled Right, Case #14 in Townville: Alan Smith told the team that they had to go to Newville I to catch a thief who was seen trying to get inside the mall. Evan Day presumed that it was Doodley, who had become very famous by that time, and in fact he was right. They didn't find him at once as he managed to fool David Hickets' security (something not very hard to do) and hide inside the building, but Gino Reina kept looking for him and ended up finding him. Fooling David made him start feeling a deep rivalry against Doodley. He was taken to the police station and said that he had to keep wearing his balaclava because he didn't like to show his face. He was arrested and sent to jail that time. The next day, Gino told the player that Doodley had already left jail. David Hickets also said that he'd found a graffiti at the mall, meaning that finally Doodley had managed to take something from the shops. After examining the handwriting, they learnt that it belonged to a certain Gary Perkins which would be Doodley's real identity but they weren't sure because they had never heard about Gary and didn't know who Doodley was. They told David about the situation and left. Later roles: *'Purchase A Murder, Case #19 in Townville:' Doodley became a suspect in Yale Williams' murder investigation after the team found his typical grafitti signature in the backyard of the crime scene (the Sount armory). He was interrogated to see if he'd had something to do with the crime but he couldn't be questioned about this since he started saying that he didn't want to be a thief and that some people were forcing him to do so. He suggested that the people making him steal things were always watching everyone in Townville and that the police shouldn't mess with them. He also said they'd kill him if we went to jail one more time. They left him alone after they arrested Ignace Sount for having killed Yale. However, the next day, Alan Smith said that he wanted Doodley in jail again but Evan Day didn't want to arrest him because Doodley had said he'd be killed if that happened. He decided to go and ask him about Gary Perkins, the man who was supposed to be Doodley's real identity. Gary made a deal with the team and said that he'd give them info about Perkins if they retrieved a handgun he'd lost at the armory. Evan and the player found it so now Doodley had to speak. He said that Gary was going to participate in Green Year Parade and that he was an informant who worked at Columbia Park and charged his clients with expensive bills. He also suggested that Gary was a member of the group who were forcing him to be a thief. *'Souvenirs For A Grave, Case #20 in Townville:' Evan Day and the player were investigating the murder of Zoe Jeke, a woman who was found dead in Brenda Paradis's souvenirs shop. They had found out that it had been shoplifted one week prior to the murder (even before the shop opened) and that a thief had stolen flowerpots from the shop's roof. There, they found some footprints that came from trainers. Evan remembered that Doodley had been wearing trainers during the previous investigation so he thought that maybe he was the thief who had been at the crime scene. They interrogated him but couldn't ask him about the theft; however, they found his grafitti hidden in the shop afterwards and they were sure now that Doodley was the thief who had stolen there. They talked to him for a second time and he revealed that the group that was forcing him to be a thief didn't keep the things he stole but sold them in the black market instead. He was not guilty for the murder because the real killer, Brenda Paradis, was arrested later. The next day, Carlton Klovan called the police to say that someone had stolen his flowers from the shop's roof. Thanks to a surveillance footage, they saw that Doodley was the thief since they could recognize his balaclava. The evident proof was the fingerprints they found on his hook, which matched the ones on the handgun he'd asked the team to find after the previous murder investigation. They didn't know who Doodley was with certainty yet, but Carlton was told about Doodley's theft and he decided to leave a denouncement against him. *'Rocky Knife, Case #21 in Townville:' The team found Gary Perkins at Columbia Park and decided to talk to him. Gary acted strange and spoke in a very deep voice. Later, they found Doodley's balaclava there and after examining it, they saw that it had Gary's DNA and found out at last that Gary was in fact Doodley's true identity. They confronted Gary about it and he said that they couldn't tell anyone about this or he would in reality die, as he'd said before. He said that he was counting on the player to find the people who were forcing him to be Doodley and make them stop one day. *White Ghoulish Nurses, Case #32 in Townville: Val Zenodia reported a theft at the bar in Townville's Public Hospital. He said that a masked thief had pointed at him with a gun and stolen some food from there. The thief had stupidly forgotten the gun there so the team examined it and saw that in fact Doodley (Gary Perkins) was the thief. They didn't tell Val the thief's name but they told him that it was Doodley and he left a denouncement against him. *Fishy Tastes, Case #33 in Townville: The police found one of Doodley's graffitis in the bar where Linda Farren was now working. They thought that Doodley had shoplifted the bar but in fact that was not the case now. When they arrested Linda for the murder of Mitch Anteur, which they were investigating, she said that his graffiti was something that only they could understand. She also said that Doodley and Dr. Cyanide had something in common but didn't say what it was (they are both professional thieves). *'Guns In The Backyard, Case #34 in Townville:' Now in the Residential Zone, the police were investigating the murder of Ramon Greensworth, the son of El Pantera (the leader of a gang called the Flukes), with the player and Daniel Mossle in charge. On the other hand, Evan Day was sent to investigate a robbery at Greensecure Inc, an insurance company owned by Damian Greensworth, brother of El Pantera and former Townville Mayor. Evan found out in a surveillance footage that the robber was in fact Doodley, so he was interrogated. Gary Perkins confessed that in fact he was a Fluke and that the gang was the organization forcing him to be a thief. El Pantera hated his brother Damian, so he sent Doodley to steal from him. He was also interrogated about Ramon's murder and he said that he'd seen him in a fight right before he died but fights were very common in the district due to gang activity and he would've never thought the boy would end up dead. They talked to him again when they found out that Michelle, El Pantera's wife, was expecting a son from him. They also knew that Ramon was in love with Gary so maybe Doodley was more connected to the case than they thought. Gary said it was his life and that he was not he culprit, which was true since the killer had been Greg, the victim's brother. Greg said during his trial that he wanted to see Perkins in jail because he was Doodley and that there were two denouncements against him (Carlton Klovan and Val Zenodia's ones). However, the case was never investigated and he kept wandering around the district free. Gary asked for help again the next day to find a ring he wanted to give to Michelle. Even though he was a thief, he had actually bought that ring. He said that it was ok to propose marriage to her because he was sure that El Pantera and her would get divorced soon. In some way, he hoped that El Pantera would find out about it and kick him out of the gang so that he didn't have to be a thief anymore. *'Up The Roof, Case #38 in Townville:' Doodley went to the shopping mall Newville II to steal from there, but unfortunately he found a dead body there and he had to report it to the police. The victim was Arnold Eastfield, CEO of Newville Inc. The security guard in the mall was David Hickets this time as well, so when he heard that Doodley had managed to get to the mall, he got mad and their one-sided rivalry grew. He was in fact innocent in this case too. Evan Day, having now a chance to talk to him, asked him about the graffiti he'd left at Linda Farren's bar after she killed Mitch Anteur. Gary said that it was no special secret code, Linda had just got used to his writing methods. The graffiti said "I know you did it" and Gary said that it was because Mitch's murder was just "their style". He said that the Perkins and the Farrens, along with "some other family" had many secrets. Evan worried over the possibility of Linda's family being murderers or cannibals. *'The Parking Lot Of Homicides, Case #42 in Townville:' A thief wearing a balaclava had been seen around a parking lot where the police were investigating the murder of Hank Roberts. They thought it had to be Doodley so Gary Perkins became a suspect one more time but he had actually nothing to do with the case apart from the fact that he knew the victim. *Demise In Fresh Air, Case #44 in Townville: Now that El Pantera was in jail, Doodley saw his chance to live away from the criminal life and turned himself in for his thefts. He was arrested and said that he was very sorry since he wouldn't be able to see his son when he was born. *Blue Blood, Case #48 in Townville: Evan Day went to Ned Forsa's workshop to buy a sculpture from him but Ned told him that first he needed help since he thought someone had tried to steal a sculpture of his. Evan and the player investigated it and saw that the thief was in fact Doodley. This was a contradiction with his arrest, since Gary couldn't steal a sculpture from jail. They called the prison center and Tyler Wive said that Gary Perkins had escaped. *The Electrify, Case #55 in Townville: Not knowing yet why Doodley had escaped or where he was, the team suddenly got a letter from Gary Perkins. He said that he was in Blue Coasts to investigate something big and also said that he'd return to Townville when his investigation was over to tell the team what he'd learnt. He didn't mention what his investigation was about but it was presumed that it had something to do with Dr. Cyanide, since the Perkins family was as well involved in the issue. *Zygotes From The Afterlife, Case #70 in Townville: Frida Larry told the player that the family feud involved in Dr. Cyanide's plot had originated in Blue Coasts. Since Doodley was there and his family was somehow involved, they supposed that he had in fact gone there to investigate more or less the same thing Dr. Cyanide wanted to investigate. The police had to make sure it was not something dangerous since there was more than one person investigating it, so the player was transfered to the Blue Coasts Police Department. Season 2: Blue Coasts See also *The Corpse which Smelled Right (case/dialogues) *Rocky Knife (case/dialogues) *Guns In The Backyard (case/dialogues) *Gary Perkins Category:Townville content